Devil Mark
by Bleeding Black Revenge
Summary: New kekkei genkei have been revealed, The Akatsuki risen the grave,and with each day our heros grow older. But in their place is their legacies. With Konoha slowly falling apart Yume Uchiha, Haru Uzumaki along with the other need to find the tattooed girl


''_A pair of talons ripped the skin off her back. Blood poured from the wound. Her screams tore from her throat. But was as soon as she thought it was over the great bird dove straight into her back, leaving only a tattoo of its wings. She laid there tears mixing with the blood dribbled down her chin and her eyes rolled back."_

Talamaru jolted up waking suddenly for her nightmare that haunts her every night. Wrapping her self with her arms, her fingers trace the edge of the wings imprinted between her shoulders. Now her other hand laid on the evil serpent wrapped it self around her thigh. Up to the tiger claws slicing through her belly. Her eyes found their way to the hairy spider crawling out of her forearms flesh.

"Every night the same thing. The memories of when I sold my self to the creatures, just so I could be like him." '_Yoshiro'_.

"Well no need to worry about the past now. What's done is done." She pulled back her caramel hair in to a ponytail. She placed her hand on heart tattoo a pair of wolf eyes in front of the full moon. A huge beautiful gray wolf trotted up behind her. She turned only to be pierced by it golden gaze.

"Manami where in the fuck are we going huh?"

"Be patient Himeko." She paused " Were looking for that girl remember?"

"Oh her. . . What the hell is so great about her?"

"I don't fucking know the leader wants her to came back with us."

"Jeez watch you damn mouth."

"Oh screw you!"

"Yummmme!" Whined the young blonde girl.

"What Haru?" The dark haired girl spat never looking at her.

"Why are we looking her Talamaru? She's a rouge has been banished from Konoha. So no need t-"

"The village elders are stupid motherfuckers. Who don't know what good or bad for the village. If they did we wouldn't have to being looking for her right now. . . Don't even speak. Her powers are not that great compared to her brother's but he hasn't been much help since she was banned. She is the next strongest in they're village. So bring her back would be good so we have both of them fighting together instead of each other." Yume's black eyes harden.

"Oh ok" _'Jeez she makes me feel so unimportant'_

"That's because you are."

"Hey that's not nice sneaky into my head like that!" Haru complained acting like a child.

"Shut the hell up!" Yume yell lock her blazing red eyes on the frighten older girl.

The wolf dashed through the forest not even making one noise. Moving almost like a breeze that zigzag in and out of the towering trees.

"Chi faster." Talamaru yelled at the gray wolf. The wolf's paws sped up to nearly impossible speeds. Talamaru's eyes shut tightly for her eyes not dried out by the wind. From one border to the next past be quickly in only a couple of hours.

"Time to stop boy." Talamaru whispered to the wolf. Her feet the sand in the scorching heated desert. "Well here goes nothing." As she walking in to the endless heat." Countless hours later building started to form the distance. "Thank god!" She cries breathless.

"So how do you know she will be here?" Himeko asked.

"I don't. I'm just going where Yori told us to go." Manami informed her silver haired partner. The two enter the forest outside of the Konoha Village. "Come on change in up." Manami said now appearing as a young blonde girl with dark brown eyes.

"Fine fine." Himeko huffed turning into a black haired beauty with enchanting silver eyes. At the gates the two introduce them self as girls for the neighboring village who are wishing to speak with the infamous Yume Uchiha.

"Sorry ladies," A green eyed boy paused "You two just missed her she won't be back for a while." He walked closer to them. "By the way my Hiro Uchiha her older brother."

"How charming." Manami twitched. "But since she not here give her this message." She leaned in closer and whisper into his ear.

"Tell you little sister her uncle wants to speak with her it's important."

"Hehehe alright." The two disappear into a cloud of smoke.

"Haru!" Yume yelled punching an older man away from herself and hurried to her partner's side that was bleeding from a deep cut. "Hold on." Yume formed hand signs trapping the group outsiders in a horrorific genjutsu. One that made them see their own death. One with them dieing at her blood stained hands. As the man fought to survive what was all in their heads. Yume hands glowed green and were placed above Haru's wound. The flesh pulled back together healing up.

"Now then." Yume speak and once again formed hand sign but this time flames release themselves from her mouth burning the flesh and boiling the blood of the dirty men.

"God that reeks." Haru cringed hiding her nose from the stench. The flames danced on the burning corpses. The fire's light reflected on the black eyes of Yume. Emotionless Yume watch the bodies turn into nothing but ash.

"Yume?" Haru called nothing "Yume?" Still nothing. But this time she just stayed quiet. _'Poor Yume'_ Haru's heart sunk.

"Don't feel sorry for me." Yume turned and walked off.

"Tsuki!" Talamaru called standing outside in a hallway.

"Yes?" Tsuki opened the door and lock glares with the woman on the opposite side. "Ahh it's you Talamaru." Her voice relaxed. "What is it that you need?"

"Come on you know why I'm here."

"Fine fine." She tossed Talamaru a package. "Cloud Village by tomorrow."

"Got it." Talamaru left the room. Left the Sand Village and meet back up with Chi the gray wolf.

"Chi we are going here" Talamaru point at an area on a small map. "Got it? Good." She jump on the wolf's back. "Now one end to the other." Which those word Chi bolted off.

"So was that it Manami?" Himeko asked change back to her true appearance.

"Yes now we report back." Who was already her normal looking self.

"What's that?" Himeko pointed up ahead.

"I. I don't know."

"Wow its fast."

"Yeah."

"Here it comes."

The figure come up as a girl on the back of a beast run in the opposite direction. She eyes spotted the women and lock glance just for a moment.

"What the fuck was that?" Himeko yelled out

"Hmmm? Talamaru?" Manami whispered.

"Haru time to go back." Yume turn facing the setting sun.

"Alrighty then." Haru started home. Yume stayed put.

"Yume?"

"I'll meet you back."

"Oh ok then. Bye." Haru disappear in to air.

Yume watch the fading sun disappear under the ever changing earth.

The brown haired girl entered a smallish village still on the back of her companion.

"You're not from around here?" A drunken voice slurred.

"Good guess." Talamaru sassed .

"Hehe alright flesh meat." The man chuckled

"Not on your live." She snapped throwing a kick at the neck of the drunk. Lucky for him the blow was put on pause.

"Whoa there little lady. No need to get strangers in trouble." A younger voice stated.

"Fine." Talamaru breaking her body part away from the man's grasp "Beside I'm only here to deliver a package for the Raikage from Kazekage." Talamaru informed.

"Well alright then this way." The young man walked waving for her to follow him.

He led her to a dark place with large double doors.

"He right through here." He spoke then disappearing. Talamaru presided through the doors. She walked into the light seeing a man working on paper work.

"So you really are the fastest."

"Yes sir." She bowed. Handing him the gift.

"Well get going." He motioned his hand shooing her. Doing as he said Talamaru left the building, left the village, left the country. Her destination The Wind Country, Sand Village, Mission get paid.

"Chi get there before the sun goes down if so we can have a well needed rest for a whole day." Talamaru giggle in her beloved beast's ear. Her smile withed at the thought of the nice soak in the hot springs.

"Mana-" Cut off by a stinging slap to the cheek. Almost like a twitch Himeko throw a punch connecting it the chin of Manami. The pain rush through her body fast but return the punch with a nice kick to the back of Himeko's knee knocking her off of her branch and landing with a loud thump on the rocky ground. Small rocks hid themselves in the skin on the purple eyed devil girl.

"AHH! Son of a bitch" Himeko choke on her word pulling herself up to rest on her palms. Her back torn like no other, blood spitted out of the cuts and gashes. As soon as she was able to stand on her feet. Himeko swung her scythe slicing through the thick tree trunk bring Manami with it. Manami crashed into the ground . When her spine connected to the ground Himeko was there standing above Manami her hands grasping tight enough to almost tear the collar of the ex sound village nin.

"What the fuck was that for you stupid motherfucker?" Himeko bitched. One solid punch from Manami, Himeko was once again flat on her back this time Manami in her face.

"Will you please shut the fuck up?" She yelled. Her words cold as ice and as sharp as knives.

"God I was just going to ask a simple fucking question." Himeko laughed sticking out her tongue "But I guess you don't what to hear it." Himeko joked. Manami stared at the silver haired girl. _'What in the world is her problem?'_ Manami pondered helping the girl up. "Oh god that's a lot of blood Himeko!"

"Blood?" She turned to see._ 'Blood!?'_ In her place were she was lying was a massive puddle of blood. Her blood. Himeko fall to her knees. Rubbing her hands in the blood. Her eyes wide, her smile sickening, sinister.

"Blood, my blood, my beautiful blood. There always so much blood." A corrupt laugh broke from Himeko's throat.

'_What the fuck is wrong with her!!'_ Manami screamed in her head.

"Himeko!" A man voice called for her.

"Daddy?" Himeko questioned looking for the voice.

Yume stared at the dieing sun turn into bight star that decorate the ebony sky.

"Yume?"  
"Yes Sento?"  
"You know I love you right."  
"I understand." She paused, "But you know I can never love you right?"  
"I know Yume. But is it alright if I still do?"  
". I have no emotion bonds with you Sento. Your feeling will never be return."  
"I know," He paused wrapping his large arms around her. "Just let me pretend you do."  
". . . Do as you wish." Her words sharp like daggers, almost sharp enough to kill someone on the inside. But he just stood there take the mental abuse she handed him.  
"I just want you to be mine." He held on to her tighter.  
"Why?"  
"I. . . I don't know."  
"Don't you understand! I was born to kill, anyone or anything. I am a monster in a girls flesh. Are you only drawn to these looks of mine?"  
"No, no never will that be the case Yume. I love you for you. The cold hearted bitch who loves to play with peoples lives as if they were dolls."  
"Sento. . . . Thank." Yume hung her head, "But it's a pity I can't love you because you could charm anyone with lies like that."  
"My word to you Yume will never be nothing more than the truth."

"I trust you." Yume stared into his eyes. Her body moved in closer to his with her lips brushing feathery against the corner of his mouth.

"Yume." The shock shook his body.

Her pale hand placed against his cheek, "This is your secret ok?" A false smile painted her angelic face. The wind began to pick up for a split second and when it was gone so was the elegant Yume Uchiha.

Three loud bangs echoed through the empty stone walls of the Akatsuki based hiding deep within the heart of the Rain Village. Impatiently the heavy iron door swung open. Blazing red eyes lit the impure halls. Shadows lingered about the walls.

"Ahh! Yume so glad you can make it." A wicked feminine voice greeted. Coal black eyes locked with soulless black holes which belong to the visiting girl.

"Where's Itachi?" Yume spat. "I was order to come here and speak with him."

"Very well. No need to get bitchy. God all these Uchihas are so mean." As Yori's heels clicked down the deepening cave like building. An almost inhuman laugh bounced off the walls. "Well come on cousin Yume." The dark haired called. The nearly twin like girl walked in the hollow halls.

"You know I could call you my sister Yume."

"Ha! You could only ever wish for that." A hand was placed on the back of Yume's head. One powerful push her face crashed into the wall. When only black oozed from the head, Yori's eyes widened.

"Shit! Yume it was only a joke." As Yori's face ate the hard floor. Yume holding a kunai knife at the older woman's throat and Yume perched on her low back.

"Whatever." Releasing her hold.

"Hehehe you really should join."

"Fuck that." Yume who's now continuing the walk.

Once again Yori laughed "You will join I wont let you escaped." A mumbling whisper.


End file.
